


Handcuffs and pleasure

by spookyscaryiwachan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Books, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, Riding, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscaryiwachan/pseuds/spookyscaryiwachan
Summary: It's Touka's turn now. Kuroneki had already stepped over her and she needs retribution. A sequel to 'Knots and Pleasure'.





	Handcuffs and pleasure

Touka had actually dressed for the part.

He wondered when she had time to purchase the clothing, with her school life, anteiku shifts and her time spent studying in her apartment.  
She wore a tight leather suit, exposing her arms and legs, and hugging her breasts. Her slim legs were complimented by fishnet stockings, and her arms bared white gloves. Her petite frame was altered by the black and red heels she wore, pencil thin, and the comically large ears that accompanied her suit. Kaneki almost laughed when he saw it, but the situation was anything but funny, and soon enough those ears were turning him on. The bunny tail she had on also didn't help, when he teased her asking 'where the whiskers were', which left him in his current predicament.

He was handcuffed to the bed, stark naked, except for the collar around his neck. To be honest, he didn't even remember how she got him to agree with this, but it felt weird, being so exposed.

She chuckled, watching him look like a deer caught in headlights.  
'So Kaneki, what do you want me to do to you?' She said it so casually, Kaneki almost forgot their situation. He looked at her outfit, that suited her perfectly, gulping as he felt his dick rise. Touka watched intently, fighting off a blush, so that much can turn him on. She cleared her throat   
'Wow, you're like a rock this early. Wait 'til you see what I have planned for you.' She crawled closer, sitting on his bare erection, rubbing slightly.   
Kaneki felt like he was on fire, in a good way, with the intense feeling of her directly against him. She let out a quiver of satisfaction, before moving harder, the pressure building up tension. Kaneki let out a loud moan, throwing his head back against the pillow she so gratefully put out for him. He knew she had just started, you could never underestimate Touka, but it already felt so good, being so close to her.

It ended quickly though, as she got up, hearing the reluctant whine Kaneki let out.   
'What?!' She exaggerated 'you think you deserve more.' She tapped his chest, feeling the soft skin.  
'You'll have to beg.'

Ah, so this is retribution for what I did, Kaneki thought. He enjoyed that experience very much, so he said nothing. She was cruel though, wrapping a gloved hand around his aching cock, not caring if it was covered in precum from her teasing. She pumped him slowly, then faster, then slowly again, torturing him. Now he knew how she felt when he did this to her.

As much as he loved the pleasure he was receiving, he wanted to feel her skin.   
'Please,' Kaneki moaned, 'your hands.' Touka understood, happy to indulge him, at least he said please. She took off the stained gloves, placing her hands back on his wet shaft, Kaneki groaning immediately. He was right, her hands were much better, quick to reduce him to a babbling mess.

She played with his balls, watching as his back arched and he almost writhed off the bed. She had to hold his hips down as she went faster, determined to make him cum, adding a jerk of her hand.

He gasped, letting out a very unKaneki like curse. Somehow, him swearing managed to turn her on even more, so she let out another teasing twist, and he cursed again, moaning her name after.   
'Wow, Kaneki, what foul language. I thought you didn't know any swear words.' She replaced her hands with her mouth, still playing with his balls, and he came, a rain of obscenities dripping out his mouth, making Touka ache with need.

He breathed heavily before looking back at Touka.

He stared at the way her costume fitted her, him once more aroused, dick leaking with the thought of tasting her. He may not like to eat unless necessary, but she was the the one thing he could eat all the time, and never get tired. She could tell what he wanted, however, chucking at his desperation.   
'What a lewd face you're making, Ken.' He almost nutted right there and then, at her calling him by his first name. She loved the way he strained against his restraints, dick getting harder.

She began to walk away, Kaneki thinking she's leaving  
'Wait!' He cried, it would be absolutely evil if she left him there.

She came back though, glasses on her face, leaving him confused.   
'You read a lot, don't you Ken.' She gestured to his bookshelves, and the books on the floor.   
'A lot.' She emphasised the words, going to one of his drawers.   
'See, you even have books in here, a whole bunch of them.' She pulled out a book, and a furious blush and gasp coming from him when he realised what she had found.

She brought the book closer to him, sitting on the edge of the bed, holding one of many of his erotica novels and just by luck, she managed to pick his favourite one.   
'I hope I know all the words in here, or you'll have to teach me, Kaneki-senpai.' She opened the book, skipping several pages, where she ended up (just by 'luck') at his favourite part, and began reading. Listening to the words, he strained against the bed, hips swinging into thin air, the need to relieve himself possessing his mind. Hearing that passage of the book that never failed to get him aroused, read in her voice... She stopped reading, adding her own commentary.  
'A coffee shop hookup, huh? You pervert.' She stared at his strained cock, giving it a small pat, Kaneki letting out a strangled moan, desperate for her touch.   
'Too bad you can't touch yourself right now.' She watched the veins in his neck go crazy with the limitations she had placed on him. She finished reading, placing the book on the side,   
her being the only thought his mind. They both deserved pleasure right now.

She reached out to touch his dick, but his loud no stopped her   
'No, no. I-I need you now. I can't wait.' He moaned slightly, with the thought of him filling her up.   
'Desperate, aren't we now?' She teased. He couldn't care less about winning whatever game they were playing, her little show had turned him on too much. He regarded her with half-lidded eyes.   
'Fiinee.' She exaggerated, though she would be lying if she said the book, paired with his desperation, hadn't turned her on a little, fine, a lot.

She tugged off her costume, and Kaneki's mouth watered. She continued undressing, until she was bare, leaving the bunny ears on and the stilettos. Kaneki closed his eyes in anticipation as she hovered over him. He opened one eye slightly, only to be met with the satisfying sight of her sinking onto his cock. They both moaned at the sensation, Touka's hot walls enveloping Kaneki.

She bounced slightly, adjusting, as Kaneki bit his lip, he needed more. She decided to go tortuously slow, ignoring her own needs. Letting out a loud whine, Kaneki needed to cum. He thrust his hips up, not caring about holding back, letting out a loud moan. Touka jolted, his eagerness really ruined her plans, and turned her on.

She gave up on teasing, throwing her hips down as she increased her speed. They both let out hot moans and pants, Kaneki meeting her thrust for thrust. He protested against the handcuffs, he wanted to feel more of her, to hold her hips, but he had to settle with fisting the bedsheets. She must have felt the same, because she manoeuvred herself so she could kiss him, his tongue slipping in seamlessly. She pulled away when she felt herself close to orgasm, a silent scream escaping her as Kaneki watched in awe, setting him off as well. She felt his essence dripping out of her, and after a few minutes pulled away, collapsing right beside him. She kicked off her heels, unlocking the handcuffs as Kaneki flexed his hands, regaining feeling.

Touka let out a hum.  
'That was fun, wasn't it?' Kaneki nodded in agreement, still a little hazy. Touka's breaths heaved with effort, Kaneki watching her.   
'But...'  
He gulped, hearing her yelp when he pinned her down to the bed.  
'Why stop now.'

**Author's Note:**

> DOM KURONEKI IS MY AESTHETIC


End file.
